Items are often stored in drawers or cabinets, where repetitive access can result in disorganization. Storage solutions are utilized to contain items in discreet quantities to make access and location of the items more efficient. However, some storage solutions are generic and may provide inadequate sizing for the items desired for storage, while other storage solutions are customized yet may be cost-prohibitive and have limited use beyond their customized intent.